My Love for you
by YumiAkaru
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are going to the prom and Chloe is really furious because of that. She becomes Akumatized again. Identity's get revealed and two people find together.
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't forget tomorrow's Prom, okay? there will also be a singing event and we will vote for the best dress." said Ms. Bustier at the end of class.

"You will go right Mari?" asked Alya as she looked at the girl who sat next to her.

"Sure, i also finished the details for the dress yesterday." Mari said.

"Oh yea, you wanted to wear one of your designs right? i bet it looks awesome!" Alya said with excitement.

Marinette was extremely talented and everyone knew it, but no one ever saw the actual clothes she makes they only saw the hat she made for the competition once.

Adrien smiled a bit when he heard that Marinette made the dress herself, he really wanted to see it...

"Hey Adrien"

"Adrien?"

"Earth to Adrien"

"Are you serious?" said Nino as he waved a hand in front of Adrien's face, he daydreamed again.

'I bet Ladybug would look beautiful in a ballgown...we could dance...be really close to each other...aah...'

Adrien was always close to Ladybug but they never really talked much about each other, they fought and exchanged a few puns. Everyone in Paris thought that they were really close to each other, but they weren't.

Sure. they trusted each other with they're life, they had to, but they never really talked for a long time, they never met just to get to know each other...it felt kinda...

...lonely..

He was close to the girl he loved from the bottom of his heart but at the same time they were so far away from each other.

"Adrien, bud, class is over!" Nino said AGAIN.

"Hmm? Already?" Adrien said.

"Well you daydreamed for 1 hour..."

Adrien chuckled.

"So you are going to the prom with Alya right?" Adrien said with a smirk.

"y-yea, ehm, and you?" Nino asked.

"I think i will go alone" The blonde boy answered.

"You sure? i bet Chloe will follow you all the time if you go alone..."

Oh god. Nino is right.

"Why don't you go with Marinette? she is funny,cute and it's really easy to talk with her" Nino explained.

"Easy to talk to? she never talks much with me, i think she doesn't like me that much"

'Is he stupid?' Nino thought

"J-just try to ask her"

'Jesus Christ ,Adrien...'

When Marinette was about to walk out of the school entrance she heard a familiar and perfect voice...

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled.

"A-Aadrieen? wh- waai- how...can i hel- i mean" Marinette really tried to talk like a normal person but couldn't really form a sentence...

"Do you have a date for the prom yet?" Adrien asked with a light blush.

"A-a date? no, not y-yet" she said. well stuttered.

"t-then would you go with me?" Adrien looked her straight in the eyes as he asked.

She blushed and looked like a tomato, her eyes sparkled.

Honestly she... 'looks so cute'

'w-wait, cute? i mean sure she is but...aaah no only Ladybug is cute!...well...' while Adrien tried to gather his thoughts, Marinette tried to form a correct sentence.

"YES, I'D LOVE TO!" She said pretty loud.

"Ah, really? Great! i will pick you up tomorrow, at 6?" Adrien asked.

"S-sure!"

The next day finally came and Marinette got ready for the Prom.

She let her hair down and wore a black necklace with red crystals.

Now it was time for the dress.

It was a long dress with a heart-shaped top, the top had black stones at the hem.

The dress had many layers and she also sue a petticoat between one layer so that the dress was pushed a bit and made it look like one of those Disney dresses the Princes always wore.

She also had a red hairpins that looked like red snow flakes.

She looked amazing.

It was 6 now and Adrien opened the door of the bakery, Tom and Sabrina were already waiting.

"Oh Adrien, you look wonderful!" Sabrina said as she placed both hands on Adrien's shoulders.

"Thank you" Adrien said.

"Marinette, Adrien is here now" Tom said as he walked upstairs to Mari's room.

"Thanks dad." she said as she was looking in the mirror.

"Marinette, you look so beautiful!" Tom said as he watched his daughter grabbing her bag and going to the door.

Adrien heard Tom's comment and was really excited to see Mari.

When she walked downstairs Adrien's smiled vanished.

His jaw almost slammed to the ground.

She looks Amazing, mor than amazing! Like a goddess!

"You look amazing I mean you always look amazing but eh-ehm you...the suit really looks good on you" she managed to say.

He kept on staring at her until he realized that he had to say something.

"Y-you too, you look absolutely beautiful!" he said.

Both blushed.

"T-Thanks" Marinette said.

"Bye! Have a wonderful evening!" Sabrina and Tom said as Adrien and Marinette left.

Once the two were outside they had this weird silence.

'I have to stop this silence thing...' Marinette thought

"I heard Chloe want's to join the singing competition at the prom" Marinette said.

Adrien laughed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep...she wants to sing a song for Ladybug and Chat noir"

"Oh god..." Adrien said.

Marinette chuckled.

"I never heard her sing before, is it that bad?" she asked.

"It's terrible" he just answered.

"I heard her sing once and it was terrible...i think we should leave once she starts singing" He said.

Marinette laughed.

'It's really easy to talk to her'

They arrived at the school entrance.

"Girl! you look stunning! " Marinette heard from behind and turned around, it was Alya.

Alya wore a purple dress that turned black at the end, it was a long dress that had a tight top while the bottom was just falling, it looked beautiful.

"You look great Alya!" Marinette said as she studied Alya's dress.

"Is that?" Adrien asked.

"Yep, Agreste designs" Alya said with a chuckle.

"Good shot with Marinette" Nino said as he punched Adrien in the arm.

Adrien blushed. he was right.

"Let's go inside" Alya said.

Everyone nodded.

Nino and Alya wre going inside first and saw Chloe walking around and saying stuff like 'Adrien and i are going to dance' .

Nino quickly stepped out of the hall.

"Man Adrien, Chloe is crazy, she thinks you will dance with her and stuff" Nino said to Adrien.

 _'Oh no'_

"I will just tell her i'm with Marinette and that i can't dance with her" Adrien said as he grabbed Marinette's hand.

Marinette blushed again.

 _'She is adorable'_ Adrien thought, he didn't mind thinking she was cute now, she just is...and it's not like he and Ladybug are in a relationship...

"Let's go inside." he said.

As soon as they entered the hall everyone looked at them and especially at Marinette, she looked beautiful.

"Adrikins! Why are you with her?" Chloe yelled.

She walked to Marinette and saw that they were holding hands.

"Why are you holding hands with her?!" she shouted.

"Chloe...could you please go away, it's not like Adrien agreed to spend the prom with you, he asked me." Marinette said with a serious tone as she looked Chloe in her eyes.

Everyone was really impressed, especially Adrien.

He never really saw anyone telling Chloe the truth...

"Nngh!" Chloe muttered some stuff as she went back to the dancefloor.

 _'Marinette is amazing'_


	2. Take the risk?

Why is he choosing Marinette over ME?!" Chloe yelled.

She stood behind the school on the Basketball field.

It was dark outside.

"She is just Marinette! What's so special about her?!" She kept on shouting in the darkness.

Because she kept on shouting she hasn't noticed the black butterfly that flew to her, it landed on her purse.

"Rejection hurts right?" a deep voice said.

"You can get your revenge on that girl, the only thing you have to do is getting the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir." He said again.

"Yes, Hawkmoth" said Chloe.

Her White/yellow dress turned black.

Her purse was now dark purple and her hair became black with purple stripes.

Marinette and Adrien had some drinks and talked a lot while the other students were dancing.

"I don't like dancing at all..." Adrien said.

"Me too..." Marinette answered.

They kept on talking, first about design and modeling, then about games and the bakery.

It was fun, they finally get to know each other better.

"And when i wanted to bake that cake i forgot to add milk and wondered why ev-" Before Marinette could finish the sentence someone crashed into the roof of the sport's hall that they used as Prom Hall.

"I AM 'DARK HEART'! I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON HER!"

"Chloe?!...again?" Marinette said.

"She caused more Akuma attacks than anyone else..." Adrien said.

'I need to look for a place to hide'

Dark Heart grabbed Marinette before anyone could move.

The grip around Marinette's neck tightened.

"..Chloe...s..stop" Marinette tried to say.

It was hard to breathe and even harder to speak.

'I have to do something!' Adrien thought.

Everyone else already ran outside.

'if i transform now...Marinette will know who i am...'

Suddenly Dark Heart threw Marinette against a wall.

Marinette slammed against the wall fo the sports hall, she layed on the floor now, several bruises and blood coming from her head.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed, tears in his eyes.

A small groan escaped from Marinettes mouth, the pain was unbearable.

Dark Heart was strong.

Marinette was too.

Adrien ran to Marinette and kneeled down next to her, tears started to fill his eyes 'i should protect her...i put her in danger'

"..it's all my fault" he whispered to himself as tears started to fall down.

"It's not ..Adr..ien...it's the Akuma" Marinette said.

She sounded so broken and you could hear the pain in her voice.

"I will get you out of here!" He said as he lifted Marinette up, she was in pain and it hurt when he was lifting her up but she know that she must bear with the pain.

At least she felt safe in Adrien's arms.

Her eyes were about to close and Adrien panicked.

"Stay awake Mari!" "Please!" he shouted as he ran towards the exit, Dark Heart threw stones and chair's after him but he managed to avoid all of them.

"Please Mari, don't close your eyes!" He cried as he looked at the beautiful girl in his arms, blood on her forehead, bruises everywhere.

He feared that she would never wake up if she closes her eyes now.

He ran out of the sports hall with Marinette in his arms, all the other student's were outside while the teachers tried to calm them down.

"MARINETTE!" Alya screamed as she saw her.

"She needs to go to the hospital now!" Adrien said as Alya came running towards him.

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"No..i can't go now" Marinette said, Adrien and Alya stared at her with wide eyes.

"Marinette you are injured, you need to go to the hospital!" Adrien said.

He was a bit angry, why does she want to stay here?

No...the Akuma is still here" Marinette said, she didn't really thought about what she was saying.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir can handle that" Alya explained.

"..She's too strong..." Marinette said, after all Akuma's she has fought she knew when she faced a strong enemy.

Adrien looked at the girl who barely managed to stand on the ground with wide eyes. 'Why did she think Chat and Ladybug can't handle it? how would she know?'

"MARINETTE! DON'T RUN AWAY~" everyone's head's turned to Dark Heart as she flew out of the sports hall and landed on the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Alya shouted.

"Na na na, She will pay for stealing my Adrien!" She screamed as she ran towards Marinette.

"Take Marinette and run away!" Adrien said to Alya.

Alya gave Marinette a Piggyback ride and ran down the streets as well as the other students.

Adrien ran behind a tree and transformed.

"Let..go Alya..." Marinette whispered to Alya who stood still after she heard Marinette say that.

"Please trust me Alya..." Marinette said.

Alya heard the serious tone in Marinette's voice and she knew exactly when she had to listen to Marinette.

"Girl, im not going to ask any questions but promise you will return safe..." Alya said as she looked Marinette in the eyes.

The Chinese-French girl nodded.

"Go now Alya..." She said.

Once she couldn't see Alya or anyone else she transformed.

Transforming always gave her strength and healed some of her wounds so she was able to stand up and run.

While she was running to the school, Chat Noir and Dark heart fought, he had to keep her away from Marinette.

"Where is Ladybug?!" He said as he fought against Dark Heart.

She tried to kick him and he was able to avoid some kicks with his baton.

"I hope you didn't wait to long, kitty"

He turned around with sparkling eyes to the woman who stood behind him.

The sparkle's left his eyes once he saw that she was struggling with standing, he noticed the scars on her forehead.

Once Ladybug noticed that Chat was staring she tried her best to look strong.

"I- i got injured on the way here" she said as she forced a smile.

"But it's nothing to serious".

"This Akuma is pretty strong" Chat said, looking at Dark Heart again.

"S-she Injured one of my friends" He said again, sadness in his voice.

"..." "Marinette right?" Ladybug said.

He looked at her after he dodged another big stone Dark Heart threw after him.

"Have you seen her?! is she fine?" He asked.

"Y-yes, i talked to her and brought her to the hospital." She said.

He ran over to Ladybug and hugged her.

"Thank you so much" He said, he wanted to stop the tears but they rolled down again and ladybug could clearly feel the tears on her shoulder.

She patted his back.

"We need to focus on the Akuma." Ladybug said.

"Any idea where it could be?" She asked Chat.

He nodded.

"I think it's in her purse." he answered.

Ladybug nodded.

Chat attacked Dark heart, trying to snatch away the purse.

"You are way too weak!" Dark Heart said.

"LUCKY CHARM!" a pink/white light came from Ladybug.

"what am i supposed to do with that?" She said as she held a picture of Adrien and Chloe in her hands.

"Dark Heart look!" Ladybug yelled as she held Adrien's picture in the Air.

It was a picture of him and Chloe.

Chat looked at the picture...it was one of the thousand pictures Chloe had taken with him...

"Adrieen~~~" Dark heart flew to Ladybug and took the picture out of her hand.

Once she was concentrated, Chat grabbed her purse and threw it to Ladybug who ripped the purse.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma" She said as she opened her yoyo and threw it after the Black Butterfly that was flying in the air.

Once the Akuma was trapped, it flew out of the yoyo.

"Bye,Bye little Butterfly~" Ladybug said as she waved the Butterfly goodbye.

Her earrings Beeped and she could feel the pain going back to her body.

She gripped her arm as she looked at Chat with a pained expression.

"C-can you handle the rest?" She said.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Chat asked her once he saw her pained expression.

"Y-yea i am.." She whispered.

Ladybug swung her yoyo and pulled herself up to a roof and landed on it. Chat was worried cause she stayed on the roof, was she in such pain that she couldn't move anymore?...

"Chloe, i think you should go home for now" Chat said as he looked at the Blonde girl who just stood up.

He didn't even wait for her answer and just ran towards the house Ladybug landed on, he was worried.

If she was seriously injured then she would stay on that roof for days until anyone would find her, she could die...

And what if someone sees her transformation?

He landed on the roof and saw Ladybug laying on the floor with a pained expression and blood coming from her head...

'Lucky charm would heal her wounds right? does that mean she got injured in her civilian form?'

"M-my Lady, i need to get you out of here..." He said as he slowly lifted her up, it felt familiar...

Her earring beeped again...

'I don't know where she lives...' He thought... 'Wait i can just bring her to my place...my father is gone for two weeks to prepare a fashion show anyways'

He jumped from roof to roof and finally arrived at his home, Chat jumped through the window and quickly grabbed a blanked and put it over Ladybug after he placed her on his bed, he knew how important it was for her, she doesn't want him to know her identity.

And he respects that...suddenly the whole room was filled with light and a small red creature came out from under the blanket.

"Hi Chat, I'm happy to finally meet you" The small creature said.

"My name is Tikki and i am Ladybug's kwami" She said again.

"Nice to meet you Tikki..." He said looking at her, Tikki knew who Ladybug was...

"Thank you for bringing Ladybug here and for the Blanket." She said again.

"Sure thing...what am i gonna do now? i can't keep her here without finding out her identity..." he asked the kwami...

"I know, it's difficult...but in this kind of situation I'm sure she doesn't mind" Tikki said, she knew exactly that there was no other way...it's better if Chat found out and not the entire world.

"..yo..are you sure?" Chat asked, his heart was beating faster and faster as he looked at the blanket, knowing that Ladybug was laying under it...


	3. My Lady

Chat wondered if he should really grab the blanket and reveal Ladybug's identity.

"Tikki, i don't know if i should really do this..." Chat said, Tikki smiled at him "you are a very gentle person, Chat Noir" She said as she looked in his eyes.

"Ladybug likes and trust's you a lot...under this condition she really wouldn't mind" Tikki kept on saying.

Chat always dreamed of this kind of situation, well without a hurt Ladybug, he always thought about Ladybug, how she was in her private life. Maybe she was a very shy girl who didn't left her house too often...or some kind of MMA fighter...someone who loved traveling and who enjoyed Adventures.

He dreamt a lot about her.

Everynight he dreamt about her, revealing her identity to him, saying she love's him. But each time when she was about to reveal her Identity, he woke up.

Ladybug was beautiful,funny,clever...perfect...he couldn't think of a face that fits her...he thought a lot about how she looks, how her private life is.

Then he finally grabbed the Blanket.

It revealed a girl he knew too well.

Black/blue hair, a beautiful red dress, snow flakes in her hair and the same scar's and bruises...

"Marinette" he whispered.

He sat down and stared at the floor.

Then he glanced back at her.

His Lady was next to him all this time. they held hands... She was clever, his father liked her, she was awesome at gaming...she designed something for Jagged Stone...she was an awesome designer and baker...she was indeed his beautiful Lady.

Tears rolled down his cheek again.

"Chat, you alright?" Tikki asked with a worried look as she saw how he curled up.

"y-yea it's ju-just" he managed to say.

He looked up and looked at Marinette again, the Moonlight fell on her and she looked like an angel.

"I'm just so glad it's her" he said as he reached for Marinette's hand.

She was still sleeping so he could detransform

Green light filled the room for a second and Chat was gone, in his place stood Adrien Agreste now. "I'm sure she will also be happy " Tikki said as she looked at Adrien. The way he held Marinette's hand and kissed the back of it again and again.

He wished he could kiss the pain away.

He started to get the jewlery off her, it could disturb her sleep.

Then he gently pulled the Blanket over her and placed her head on his Lap, he kept on brushing thorugh her silky hair as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Oh Tikki what should i do? how will she react?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm sure she will be more than happy" she said with a wide smile in her face.

"Can we focus on the Important things now?" Plagg said.

"What do you mean Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"Cheese, i'm hungry" Plagg said as he gave Adrien an annoyed look.

"Are you serious?" Adrien asked as he looked at the Black Kwami that was flying through the room now.

"Of course, i bet Tikki is hungry too. we need to recharge after all!" Plagg said.

Well it makes sense but he wanted to stay by Marinette's side.

"Okay okay, come with me..." Adrien said.

He softly placed Marinette's head on the fluffiest pillow he found.

He kissed her cheek, "I will be right back my Lady" he said as he walked out of the room with the two Kwami's following him.

While Adrien,Tikki and Plagg were in the kitchen to find some cookies and cheese, Marinette slowly waked up.

"Mmh..Adrien.." She said as she cuddled the pillow, it smells like him...

 **Marinette POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a familiar room, it was midnight and the moonlight filled the whole room with white light.

I slowly tried to sit up, everything still hurts but somehow the pain faided a bit.

I blinked a few times...

"I know this room, i've been here once.."

I tried to stand up but fell to the ground after walking a few steps, the i heard footstep's, someone was running and the person came closer.

Then the door was slammed open and someone came running toward me.

"My lady, are you alright?" i heard someone say, i looked at the floor, still trying to move.

"..chat?" i asked.

Wait, his clothes aren't the same.

I closed my eyes.

"Why did you detransform? think about your safety ,kitty" I said.

"I think it's too late for that" he said... "Marinette".

I looked up and saw him, green eyes, blonde hair...his gentle smile.

"A-adrien?"

 **Nobody's POV**

They looked at each other.

"Let me carry you back" he said as he put one arm under her legs and the other one around her back.

"W-wait...y-you are Chat?!" She said as he put her down...

He nodded with a blush covering his cheeks.

"That means..."

"You had to hold back all those awful Pun's at school?" She said with a chuckle.

He started to laugh.

 _'She's really my beloved Princess'_ he thought.

"Mari, we need to get you to the hospital" he said in a serious tone now, he was seriously worried about his princess.

"Yea i think you are right...c-can we go tomorrow?" she asked.

He gave her a gentle smile as he started to brush through her silky hair again.

"Sure" he whispered to her.


	4. Confessing

They cuddled with each other, talking about everything that was on they're mind.

"How could i not notice? you have the same hairstyle,eyes and you are both be-" he blushed and stopped at the last part.

"Be..what?" She asked as she looked up at him and saw his blush.

"..beautiful" Adrien said as he looked straight into Marinette's eyes.

"Y-you are such a silly kitten" she said with a light chuckle.

Adrien looked back at the girl in his arm's, she was everything he ever wanted and he had dreamed of the day they would lay in each other's arm's and now that the moment has come, it's even better.

Her smell filled the whole room, Vanilla and Strawberry, it became his favourite smell a long time ago.

"Is Chat Noir who you really are?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is Adrien Agreste not real? is your personality as Adrien only a fake?" Marinette said.

It was difficult, while Marinette and Ladybug had the same personality (when Adrien wasn't around), Adrien and Chat were as different as day and night.

"I would say both are the real me." Adrien answered.

"Combine Chat and Adrien and you get me." He said.

"So puns,flirting,bragging,bad luck" She said with a smirk.

Well, she had a point there.

"That's the way you see me?" He asked her.

"Nah"

"You are gentle, reliable, sweet, funny...perfect" She said with a gentle smile.

"That was my line" Adrien said to her, she looked up to him. 'He think's im perfect?' Marinette thought as a giant blush covered her cheeks.

"At first, I Loved ladybug." He suddenly said.

Marinette's heart froze and her legs got numb, he loves Ladybug? so that means he just confessed to Ladybug and not to her...

"Then I fell in love with you, it was hard to accept that I could love someone besides Ladybug"

"But every time I see you, every time I hear your voice, every time someone calls your name, my mind gets blank and the only thing I can think about is you" Adrien kept on saying these sweet word's.

"I love both, Marinette and Ladybug..I just really want you to know that I don't flirt with anyone except you".

Tears rolled down from Marinette's cheek as she looked at the boy who just confessed to Ladybug and her! he loved both. The boy she loved for so long, he also loved her...

"S-sorry Mari...i-i understand if you want to stay friends..."

"I just really wanted you to know" he added, you could clearly hear the sad tone in his voice.

"No,no,no Adrien I-i really..." "i love you too" she whispered.

His eyes widen and started to sparkle, a giant and happy smile on his face.

She never saw him with such a smile, filled with pure happiness and love.

'I really do love him' she thought as she looked at Adrien who looked like he was about to cry of happiness.

"i love you so much" he whispered as he started to pull Marinette into a tight embrace.

"I love you too" She said, stuttering a bit.

After all she was still in HIS room. just the two of them.

She had been there once when she was Ladybug but she never really had the chance to look at it so it was hard to recognize when she woke up there.

Suddenly his stomach started to growl and his cheek's reddened because of the embarrassment.

"Hungry?" she said with a smirk.

"Y-yea, haven't eaten since 10 hours after all" he said.

"S-should i make something?" Marinette asked.

"Mari, you are still hurt, we have a chef here, i will just ask him" Adrien said.

...

"Adrien?"

"Hm?"

"you are still here..." Marinette said.

"yup..."

"You wanted to tell your chef to make something right?" She asked him, he sat there for 10 minutes only hugging her, not that she mind but he hasn't eaten in a long time and she was worried.

"I don't want to get up..you are so warm and soft" he said as he pulled her a bit closer to him.

"You smell great" he whispered in her ear, his deep voice sent shiver's all over her body.

She chuckled.

"Go and get your food now kitty" she said as she gently pushed him.

'sigh'

"As my Lady commands, can i get you something?" he asked.

"...Pancakes with strawberries?" she said as she looked at him.

He blushed a bit. 'she's adorable' he thought.

"Sure!" Then he left the room and she was looking out of the window.

On the floor were Tikki and Plagg who still ate the giant amount of Cheese and cookies Adrien brought for them.

Tikki came up to Marinette once Adrien was gone.

"Everything turned out well in the end mari" She said with her usual cute voice.

She smiled happy "Yes. I'm so glad that Adrien is Chat" Marinette answered.

Tikki looked at Marinette and saw the happiness in her face.

"He loves you a lot you know?" Plagg said as he also flew to Marinette.

She blinked a couple of times and stared at the black cat kwami who was in front of her. "He got this cheesy Valentine's letter once and thought it was from you he said 'who ever wrote this must be my soul mate' it was so cheesy that i got sick" Plagg added.

Before Marinette could say anything, Adrien entered the room with two plates in his hand, one with Marinette's pancakes and the other one with Pasta.

"Here your Pancake's my Purrincess" He said with a smirk.

"M-marinette?" he looked at the girl in front of him, her whole face was red and her eyes sparkled.

"O-on valentine's day...y-you got a le-letter right?" she stuttered as the blush began to grew redder.

"T-that letter it was from Ladybug right?"

"K-kind of...i well Marinette sent the letter to yo-you"

Adrien puts the plates on a table and reached a hand out to Marinette.

"Can you walk over here?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Marinette took his hand and he leaded her to her place at the table.

Once they both sat down they started to eat.

"Tell your Chef the food is great!" she said as she happily took another bite from the pancakes.

"A-actually, i made them" he said.

"You did? Thank you Adrien" Marinette said with a blush.

"It took pretty long but i wanted to make something for you" he added.

"Thats so sweet of you, i never thought you would ever cook something for me" Marinette said.

"If you wish, i would cook everyday for you" He said with a gentle smile as he took her hand and softly stroke the back of it.


End file.
